


Dance with Me!

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, Maria is Shadow's big sis, he is her best friend and baby bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Shadow learns about record players and dancing
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dance with Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow, Maria, and Gerald all belong to SEGA. I am simply borrowing them.

"Mia! Miiiiaaaaa!"

Maria heard a small voice calling from down the hallway outside her room. She chuckled as she turned another page in her book. 

_One of these days, he'll get it right._ The sound of Shadow's footsteps grew louder as he got closer to her door. Only a second after the thought crossed her mind did said hedgehog appear in front of her. She looked up.

"Shadow," she admonished, "you forgot to knock." He just folded his arms and pouted. 

"If you don't knock, I won't show you the thing I was going to show you today." That got his attention. In a flash, he was back in the hallway.

*knock knock*

_Much better._ She got up and opened the door. 

"Now, you can come in." He ran right back into the room and stood in front of her, red eyes staring up at her expectantly. At that point, Maria encountered a new problem. 

_Now, I have to think of something to show him._ She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up with an idea.

"It's in the living room. Let's go!" She started to make her way down the hallway. Shadow had to run to catch up to her.

"OW!" Maria yelped as she felt something digging into her side. She was used to it, but it still hurt. Just as she expected, she then felt a weight on her shoulders and a light tugging on her hair.

"Mia okay?" Shadow's small voice drifted to her ear from his perch on her shoulders. He was perfectly capable of walking alongside her and keeping up with her, but what could she say?

_If I were him, I'd want to feel tall, too._

"I'm ok. Your claws are sharp, so it kind of hurts when you do that."

"Oh. I sorry."

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Besides, I have to enjoy what I can for now. Soon, you'll be too big to sit on my shoulders!" By the time she finished her sentence, they had arrived in the living room. 

On the far side of the room, there was a writing desk with a box-like object on it. As they got closer, Shadow could see that the box had a few knobs. There was also a weird black plate with a hole in it and why was there a stick on it? 

He pointed to it excitedly and asked "What's that?" He leaned forward to get a better look. 

"It's called a record player. Here, I'll show you what it does!" In another box beside the desk, there was a small collection of records. Maria thumbed through them until her eyes lit up as she found the one that she wanted. She held one up that had a picture of a man singing while playing a guitar on the cover.

"Grandfather says that they call him 'The King,'" she said while pointing to the man, "and that a lot of people love his music." 

Shadow watched as Maria pulled another plate out of the paper. She took the one that was on the box off and replaced it with the new one. He hopped off of her shoulders and stood on the desk to get a close look at what she did with this "record player."

"The thing that I just put down is called a record. It has tiny grooves on it," Maria explained.

"This knob that I'm turning tells the machine how fast to spin the record so that the music sounds the way it's supposed to." Shadow touched the knob, too, and saw the little numbers. The record was spinning. 

"Now, do you want to move the arm?" Shadow picked up the stick that she must've been referring to.

"Just put it on the record," she said, watching as he followed her instructions, "just like that. There you go!" Maria laughed at him jumping back a little bit when sound started coming from it!

"That's the music! The arm that you just moved has a needle that follows tiny grooves and those grooves allow sound to come out." He would have tried to look at the grooves, but he was too busy watching Maria move around. She looked like she was having fun. He tried to copy her movements until she held both of her hands out to him.

"Dance with me, Shadow!" She started to move their arms back and forth and it didn't take long to get him laughing and moving around just as much as she was. Before they knew it, the song was over and a slower one had taken its place. Shadow let go of Maria's hands.

"This song is my absolute favorite!" she sighed as she raised her arms. She looked like she was holding something invisible. Shadow simply watched while she stepped, swayed, and twirled about. He found himself swaying in place, as well. 

Hours passed and records changed before both children found themselves sitting on a couch, absolutely exhausted after their fun. When Gerald walked in to check on them, he found them both fast asleep. Maria had her head on a pillow while Shadow was snugly tucked under her arm. As he turned to leave only one thing crossed his mind: 

_I'm glad they have each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
